omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Source Wall
The Source Wall is a location that features in DC Comics. History Origin According to the Monitors, the Source Wall was a stationary cosmic structure that kept the 52 universes of the multiverse separate from one another. (Countdown v1 #39) At an unknown point, a female being named Ligea became trapped in the Wall as a giant. (Showcase '94 v1 #1) Modern Following a meeting with Metron at the Source Wall, Orion heard the cries from a woman trapped on it and he freed her. This was Ligea who was apparently one of the gigantic figures trapped on its surface who had tricked Orion and took his Astro-Harness and threw him into the Wall as her replacement. However, he managed to free himself and returned Ligea back to her imprisonment within the gigantic structure. (Showcase '94 v1 #1) In the battle against the shadow element S'ivaa, Superman and Orion managed to push the creature through a tear where they sent it crashing into the Wall leading to it being imprisoned alongside the other titans on its surface. (New Gods v4 #11) The New 52 It was the destruction of the original Source Wall that contributed to the destruction of the Old Gods. Only a fragment survived known as the Source Shard that appeared as an obelisk and was where the veil between two realities was weakest. During the war between Apokolips and New Genesis, Darkseid offered a peace through the Pact whereby both he along with Izaya exchange sons. However, Izaya despaired at the thought of parting with his son and only memory of his wife Avia leading to him to the Source Shard to ask for an answer. Through the Source Shard, he was told that this was the only course for peace and end to the devastating warfare. (Infinity Man and the Forever People v1 #9) Relic travelled to the Source Wall in order to breach it and access the reservoir of energy from the Emotional Spectrum. However, his experiments failed despite numerous attempts until the arrival of Kyle Rayner who was empowered by the Emotional Entities and the Templar Guardians where they agreed to help Relic. (Red Lanterns v1 #24) At the Source Wall, Hal Jordan and Black Hand were confronted by Orion and the Divine Guard of the New Gods. During the battle, Black Hand would touch the Wall and awaken the creatures imprisoned within it to serve his will where he took them to New Genesis through a Boom Tube opened by Sinestro. Whilst battling the New Gods, Hand began to revert slowly into stone whilst the Source Titans changed from undead into living beings that went on a rampage on New Genesis until Kyle Rayner reclaimed the power of the White Lantern to send them away. (Green Lantern Annual v5 #3) Though the crisis was averted, Black Hand had been infected from the material from the Wall leading to anything that he touched turning into Source Wall stone with him turning numerous worlds accidently in the process. (Green Lantern v5 #43) Overview It was stated that the Wall actually surrounded each of the 52 universes with the space in-between it being filled with anti-life. The anti-life acted as a cushioning and as a repelling force that kept the universes separate from one another. (Countdown v1 #39) The Wall was considered a fossil record of creation and as among the greatest font of knowledge. (New Gods: Godhead v1 #1) Through the Source Shard, it was said that it was possible to communicate directly with the Source itself. (Infinity Man and the Forever People v1 #9) It was the Limit even to Thought and beyond which lied only the Monitor-mind, the Source and the Unknowable. (The Multiversity v1 #1) Notes *The Source was created by Jack Kirby where it made its first appearance in New Gods v1 #1 (March 1971). *On Comic Book Legends, its stated that whilst the Source Wall was seen in Jack Kirby's New Gods it was actually created by Walt Simonson and Chris Claremont in the DC/Marvel cross-over event Uncanny X-Men/New Teen Titans. In other media Television *In Justice League Unlimited, the Source Wall appears in the final episode of the series named "Destroyer". At the time, a resurrected Darkseid had attacked Earth with the forces of Apokolips in order to get revenge against Superman. During the battle, Lex Luthor could see he could not defeat the villainous New God but encounters Metron who he forces to reveal a means in defeating Darkseid. Metron comments that this would be the Anti-Life Equation that resided at the Source Wall and takes Luthor to it on his Mobius Chair. They arrive at the Wall where Metron says that it would take only a twelfth-level intellect being the only one to survive the experience. Luthor simply threw himself into the Wall whereby he enters into the Source and gains the Anti-Life Equation which he offers to Darkseid leading to both of them disappearing thus ending the invasion. Appearances *''New Gods'': *''Countdown'': *''Red Lanterns'': *''Green Lantern'': External Links * Category:Places Category:Concepts Category:Fourth World Category:DC